Its Story
by SyubD
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan Jimin si bocah dalam merubah sifat kupernya menjadi lelaki manly. BL. Yaoi. JiminxYoongi. MinYoon. YoonMin
1. Chapter 1

**Its Story**

 **Cast**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

With other cast…

 **BL/Yaoi, Romance/?**

 **Typo, missing kata-kata. Dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya…**

 **Don't bash, don't like don't read, right?**

 **Anak bangsa ngga boleh PLAGIAT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang cerah, dengan bangganya sang mentari menunjukkan sinarnya dengan sangat terang. Namun kini terang sang mentari rasanya terkalahkan oleh senyuman seorang remaja dengan kaca mata persegi panjang dimata indahnya.

Kacamata yang sangat dibenci para remaja karena modelnya bak seorang laki laki yang sudah lanjut usia, atau bahkan kaca mata yang biasa digunakan oleh guru killer mereka.

Namun tidak dengannya, dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi ia terus menggunakan nya. Bahkan tanpa rasa malu ia terus memakai kacamata nya itu di pelatihan dance yang bisa dibilang cukup menghabiskan biaya yang tak sedikit.

.

.

.

Dibalik itu semua di memiliki rencana yang tak diketahui orang lain.

.

.

.

Jimin. Park Jimin namanya pemuda dengan kacamata itu. Dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya ia tetap tersenyum lebar karena katanya ia sedang dipanggil pelatihnya, bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuat nya tersenyum seperti ini.

'Kata Ahn hyung, kau harus ke kantornya. Ehmm, kurasa itu kabar baik Jimin. Ahn Hyung benar benar tidak dapat menyembunyikannnya.' Seperti itulah yang dikatakan teman sepelatihan.

.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas gugupnya sebelum membuka pintu kaca gelap dihadapannya. Didalam sana ada Ahn Hyung yang sudah menunggunya.

Klek..

"Permisi hyungnim .." Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya untuk mengecek keadaan didalam kantor. Jimin tersenyum saat penglihatannya menangkap sang guru yang berbalik manatapnya, menghiraukan kesibukannya sebentar hanya untuk melihat sang sumber suara.

"Kemarilah Jimin!" Jimin lalu memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya memasuki kantor itu. Dengan langkah sopan ia melangkah mendekat ke meja sang guru dancenya sambil sesekali membenahi letak kaca matanya.

"Duduklah Jim." Dengan perlahan Jimin menarik kursi disampingnya lalu duduk dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin hyungnim katakan padaku." Kata Jimin to the point setelah beberapa detik sang pelatih terdiam. Sang guru tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa segitu panasarannya kah kau Jim?"

"Maaf." Lirih Jimin karena ia malu mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Sungguh terlihat ia sangat tak sabaran. "Hmm.. kau masih pemalu seperti pertama kali aku mengenal mu, lagipula kita sudah dekat Jimin. Jangan terlalu canggung denganku."

"Baiklah hyung.."

"Oh iya. Minggu depan ada audisi agency yang lumayan besar di Busan. Aku tahu kau pintar, ah atau lebih tepatnya terpintar dance disini dan aku tahu kau pintar menyanyi bukan?" Tegas sang guru yang membuat Jimin tertegun. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menatap tak percaya ke gurunya itu.

"Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu Jim." Sang guru tersenyum bangga pada Jimin, senyuman yang membuat Jimin merasa cukup tenang.

"Kurasa kau cocok untuk itu, kau bisa menjadi terkenal dengan kemampuan mu itu. Dengan begitu kau dapat mengangkat nama baik pelatihan ini." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya di ruangan tengah rumahnya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Sang kekasih mudanya.

Ia bersandar pada sofa yang sedang ia duduki, lama menunggu membuatnya bosan juga. Sebenarnya ia hampir saja terlelap jika saja dering ponsel pintarnya membuatnya kembali tersadar.

'Nunna aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu, cepat keluarlah. Kau tahu aku ingin berbicara dengan mu.'

Wanita tersebut tersenyum senang, bukan karena rindu lama tak jumpa akan tetapi karena kekasih muda nya ini adalah dompetnya. Yah, bisa dibilang wanita tersebut hanya menggunakan pemuda itu hanya untuk diambil uangnya saja, meskipun badannya menjadi korban pula. Itu tak apa asalkan kesenangannya terpuaskan.

Huh. Murahan. . .

Wanita tersebut segera saja merangkul dan tersenyum lebar nan palsu pada si pemuda yang umurnya terpaut cukup jauh dengannya. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum tipis di perpotongan leher sang wanita.

"Aku merindukanmu Jimin.. "

"Begitukah?"

Wanita tersebut melepaskan pelukannya di leher Jimin dan membuat lengkungan kebawah pada bibirnya, "Apa kau meragukanku ?" Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan. Melihat hal itu wanita tersebut akhirnya tertawa pelan, "Aku merindukanmu, ayo masuk?"

.

.

.

Tangan Jimin ditarik masuk ke rumah sampai mencapai ruangan pribadinya, kamar tidurnya. Jimin hanya dapat pasrah dan menerima apapun yang akan terjadi lagipula ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Setelah mengunci ruangan tersebut wanita itu menyeringai penuh arti pada Jimin, "seharusnya kau tahu maksud rinduku tadi bukan?" Ujar sang nunna.

Jimin yang memang sudah memiliki sifat kurang lebih mesum sejak lahir itupun ikut menyeringai, "aku tidak tahu, nunna." Godanya.

Sang wanita mendekati Jimin dengan hanya menyisakan sedikit jarak diantara mereka, "Haruskah aku memberitahukan contohnya, Jim?"

"Ya, beritahukan padaku nunna." Seringai diantara mereka semakin menjadi, wanita itu kini mulai menanggalkan jarak diantara mereka bahkan rasanya tidak akan ada udara yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Menempel nya tubuh depan mereka kini bibir mereka pun ikut tak berjarak. Jimin hanya diam dan membuka mulutnya membiarkan sang wanita untuk bekerja untuknya. Sungguh rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuat sang wanita begitu bergairah untuk menyesap dan menjilat bibir kental Jimin, bak seseorang yang belum pernah merasakan nikmat hingga tidak mau melepasnya barang sejenak.

Sedangkan pihak berkuasa saat ini tak seperti biasanya, sungguh tak bersemangat. Wanita itupun juga merasakan keanehan tersebut maka dari itu muncul hasrat untuk membangkitkan gairah sang pemuda adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Membuat ciuman mereka tak hanya diam di tempat tersebut. Dengan ciuman panas yang tak terputus dan langkah acak yang mereka ambil sang wanita mulai beraksi dengan tangannya yang turun untuk mengelus bagian bawah sang pemuda, memberikan efek gerah dan sesak untuk Jimin.

Namun rasanya usaha wanita tersebut sia sia. Hasilnya tetap saja.

Tak kurang akal sang wanita mulai membuka kancing kemeja pemuda itu, membukanya hingga tak tersisa. Mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang dingin di dada bidang hangat yang terbentuk indah, namun sayang sang pemilik selalu bergaya culun hingga rasanya orang lain tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa terdapat pahatan indah didalam penampilannya.

Setelah itu tangannya turun lagi dan perlahan ingin membuka kancing celana jeans sang pemuda.

.

.

.

Jimin yang merasa tangan sang nunna bermain dengan kancing celana nya ia pun segera tersadar dan menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut, "cukup nunna."

Dilihatnya raut wajah masam dari wajah cantiknya. Namun Jimin tetap acuh dan memilih membenahi letak kaca matanya, ia sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Itu yang ada dipikiran sang nunna.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jim? Ini bukanlah dirimu yang dulu"

Jimin kini menatap tajam pada manik wanita tersebut, astaga tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Karena yang ia tahu adalah..

Jimin yang polos dengan uangnya yang banyak.

Jimin yang bodoh karena sangat mudah mendapatkan banyak uang darinya. Hanya dengan tubuh, mereka -para mantan Jimin- mendapat segala barang mewah tanpa membayar.

Lagipula mana ada wanita sekarang menyukai dan rela menjadi pacar lelaki berpenampilan culun seperti Jimin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Uang.

Meskipun mereka akui Jimin sangat menjaga badannya dan juga Jimin sangat pandai berada diranjang walaupun usianya yang masih termasuk remaja. Namun tidak dengan penampilan bocah nya. Sungguh kuper.

Namun kini wanita itu merasa takut juga dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Kita akhiri saja, nunna."

"Apa maksudmu, Jim?"

"Jangan pernah berlagak tak tahu nunna!"

"Namun aku memang tidak tahu Jimin."

"Aku tahu yang kau suka hanya uang, dan sekarang ini telah berakhir. KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN ITU LAGI DARIKU."

.

.

.

Jimin menghela nafas panjangnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam kertas sambil menerawang keluar jendela kereta yang ada disampingnya, segala urusannya yang ada di Busan telah ia selesaikan. Hidup barunya akan segera dimulai …

Selamat datang Masa sulit trainee

Selamat datang cinta barunya

Selamat datang Jimin di Seoul Di Seoul

Semua akan di mulai dari awal kembali…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? END? DELETE?**

Hay.. ff pertama yang dipost diakun ini.

Oh iya Yoongi nya belom keluar ya? Tenang aja, ini masih intro buat sifatnya si Jimin. nakal ya? Sok ya? Emang dibuat gitu sih.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca apalagi yang mau ngehargain karya anak bangsa/?

Hihihi…

Makasih :D


	2. Chapter 2: Learning from new friend

Jimin menatap takut dengan sedikit kegugupan menyerang diri saat mata lucunya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat otaknya bekerja dengan keras. Disitu begitu banyak anak muda bertampang tampan dengan kulit bersih yang berkumpul, beberapa sedang melakukan pemanasan, berlatih dan melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Kegiatan yang membuat Jimin merasa rendah dan kecil. Mereka semua begitu handal dalam melakukan dance. Jimin rasa ia sedang berada dialam yang berbeda meski ia dan orang orang itu ditempat yang sama.

Jimin yang notabene -murid-terpandai-dance pun merasa masa depannya tak terjamin disini. Begitu banyak bakat yang melebihinya.

Bagaikan jiwanya melayang Jimin tanpa sadar telah melamun begitu lama, mulutnya bahkan terbuka sedikit secara tak sengaja. Tatapannya kosong.

"Hi! Anak baru ya?" Jimin berjingkat kaget dengan terjungkal kecil kedepan saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Jimin ingin marah dan memaki siapa saja orang itu, Namun itu hal yang tak baik mengingat ia hanyalah trainee baru yang membutuhkan teman juga bimbingan dari yang lain. Jadi Jimin hanya mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk merilekskan detakan jantungnya.

Jimin berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berwajah tampan dengan kulit tan yang tersenyum lebar padanya, mata tajam nya menghilang diantara pipinya yang terangkat. Manis nan tampan. Merasa sedikit canggung, Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Jimin tak pandai menyesuaikan diri secara cepat dengan lingkungan yang dianggapnya 'asing' itu.

Jimin menatap pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan sedikit intens namun tak menghilangkan senyumannya. Jika dilihat-lihat dari garis wajahnya pemuda itu baik dan dari ekpresinya sepertinya ia bukan tipe trainee pem-bully yang ditakutkan Jimin.

Sebaiknya Jimin berbaik saja pada pemuda itu.

"Iya, aku trainee baru." Pemuda dihadapan Jimin itu mengubah lengkungan bibir tebalnya menjadi membulat lalu mengangguk faham dengan jawaban Jimin.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka mulai tercipta. Masih terlalu canggung. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan dan niatan bulat di pikirannya, Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu. "Salam kenal, aku Park Jimin."

Pemuda itu menatap tangan Jimin sebentar lalu menatap Jimin sedikit lebih lama. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja disembunyikan oleh Jimin disenyumannya itu. Namun akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Jimin dengan senyuman lebar dan pekikan girang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak punya teman, jadi maukan berteman denganku?" Jimin membulatkan matanya dengan manik yang menajam melihat Taehyung. Jika dilogika saja mana mungkin seseorang setampan Taehyung ini tidak punya teman, Jimin tidak percaya itu. Namun bila Jimin yang tak mempunyai teman itu sudah biasa, penampilannya saja itu sangat ketara.

Taehyung terkikik sebentar saat melihat ekspresi Jimin. Sangat lucu dengan kacamata persegi panjang itu sebagai penghalang tatapan mata diantara mereka, "Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Taehyung meredakan tawa kecilnya lalu menatap Jimin, "Ehm, aku tak punya teman. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu atas ajakan pertemananku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi temanmu." Ujar Jimin sambil menyipitkan matanya dan mengulum senyuman lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi bersihnya. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum senang dengan jawaban memuaskan dari Jimin. Mereka semakin mempererat lilitan tangan diantara keduanya.

Setelahnya, Jimin dan Taehyung menghentikan acara senang-senang mereka dan beralih dengan saling memeluk pundak teman barunya itu, "Mari kita duduk, temanku?"

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun melangkah melewati celah diantara banyak pemuda pemudi yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ruangan yang tempatnya bak aula itu penuh sesak akan hamparan manusia yang menunggu impiannya akan datang menjemputnya setelah beberapa lama mereka menjadi pelajar bakat yang dipaksa untuk dapat melakukan segala jenis skill. Menyanyi, menari bahkan beberapa dipaksa agar dapat melakukan bernyanyi cepat atau biasa disebut rapping. Biasanya rappinglah yang sulit dilakukan. Tidak semua bisa.

.

Saat melewati orang orang trainee itu Jimin kembali terfikirkan bagaimana nasibnya akan diterjang masalah yang menantinya dikota canggih ini. Dia bagaikan anak kecil yang masih dangkal pemikirannya, namun ia dipaksa sendiri untuk mengetahui dan mendalami kota kejam itu. Ia anak desa, singkatnya.

Jika difikir fikir Jimin sedang kalut saat ini, namun yang ditatapnya sedang santai dan sedikit bersenandung ringan. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bisa sesantai itu sedangkan musuh-musuh sedang bertanding untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang agency.

Lalu Jimin kembali memutar otak dan akhirnya ia menemukan kata janggal yang diucapkan Taehyung siteman barunya tadi, "Taehyung?" Panggil Jimin dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ada apa Jimin?" Jimin kembali menerawang atap aula ini. Memikirkan bagaimana berbicara dengan benar dan baik kepada teman baru saat menanyakan sesuatu, "Apa kau trainee disini?"

Bodoh. Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentu saja Taehyung trainee, jika tidak, kenapa ia disini. Sebenarnya yang ingin ditanyakan Jimin adalah alasan bagaimana bisa Taehyung tidak punya teman disini. Namun apa daya jika kalimat tanya itu tersangkut rasa canggung nan malu dan tergantikan pertanyaan konyol yang tidak perlu Taehyung jawab sebenarnya, "Tentu saja trainee Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya meratapi kebodohnya. Ingin rasanya Jimin berhenti bernafas saat itu juga dan mati membawa rasa malunya, andai saja, namun ia kembali kealam sadar bahwa mimpinya belum teraih. Mimpi menjadi orang yang berguna yang mendapatkan banyak cinta, lagipula Jimin terlalu muda untuk mati konyol.

Taehyung dan Jimin terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan pikiran Jimin yang sedang berproses dengan keras, begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Dan keheningan membuat Taehyung merasa tak enak juga bersama teman barunya ini. Taehyung berdehem dan mulai menengokkan kepalanya kepada yang lebih pendek, "Hey! Bagaimana jika kita duduk ditepi tembok, kita bisa bersandar dan banyak bercerita tentang mu ataupun diriku." Jimin yang balik menatap Taehyung pun mengangguk dan membuat sebuah senyuman lalu menyuarakan setuju pada Taehyung.

Mereka berdua pun duduk ditepi tembok setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berputar mencari tempat yang pas dan cocok juga santai. Taehyung dan Jimin mendesah lega saat kakinya dapat beristirahat dan pantat mereka dan bertatapan dengan lantai aula. Sejenak mereka saling menenangkan nafas juga merilekskan tubuh, tak lama Taehyung menyenggol pundak teman barunya itu, "Sebentar lagi kau akan seleksi audisi, man. Siapkan dirimu." Jimin yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak dan mencoba mengamati perkataan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah audisi, Tae. Aku audisi di kota kelahiranku, Busan."

"Asal kau tahu Jim, mereka semua yang ada disini juga dari beberapa provinsi, setelah ini akan ada seleksi dan kau akan diseleksi lagi," Ujar Taehyung memberi pengarahan. Jimin mengangguk karena ia berfikir sekarang ia mendapat teman yang akan menemaninya menghadapi seleksi yang Jimin yakin siapapun yang gagal akan dikembalikan ketempat asalnya, "Kau juga harus bersiap Tae, kita pasti akan berhasil." Jawab Jimin yakin.

"Aku bersiap untuk apa Jim?" Taehyung menatap Jimin sebagai tanda tak fahamnya, Jimin akhirnya curiga dengan apa yang ia fikirkan. Apa ia salah telah berfikir Taehyung itu satu tingkatan dengannya, "Bersiap untuk seleksi tentunya."

Taehyung mengulum senyuman tenang mendengarnya, namun senyuman Taehyung malah membuatnya semakin curiga, "Yang akan diseleksi hanya trainee yang baru audisi."

Sebentar, ini Jimin yang memang lambat dalam berfikir dan dugaannya salah atau Taehyung yang berbicara terlalu rumit. Jimin itu terlalu kampungan untuk berbagai macam hal, "Kau tidak diseleksi?" Taehyung menggeleng. Benar sudah dugaan Jimin, ia tidak berteman dengan satu tingkatannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai seleksi di gedung trainee. Jadi kau harus berhasil, oke?" Jimin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dan ucapan menyemangati untuknya itu, setidaknya ia akan belajar banyak tentang apapun dari temannya ini. Yah harus.

.

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang ada diotaknya dan apa yang perlu diketahuinya. Di mulai tentang pendekatan dengan mencari tahu banyak info tentang temannya ini, "Tae, sejak kapan kau masuk agency ini?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan blank yang sangat lucu padanya itu kini menatap Jimin dengan masih separuh nyawa, "Hampir setahun yang lalu."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, dan pertanyaan yang tadi ingin ditanyakan olehnya kembali tertancap diotak kecilnya. Yah, Jimin ingin tahu. Lagipula Taehyung sudah hampir satu tahun jadi trainee namun kenapa Taehyung tidak punya teman, Taehyung ramah, baik, dan suka menebar senyuman meski pada trainee baru yang belum tentu menghormatinya. Ini aneh. Jimin penasaran, "Taehyung boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Taehyung terkikik mendengar ucapa Jimin, "Hey, bukankah sejak tadi kau sudah banyak bertanya. Kenapa harus minta izin lagi?" Jimin menggeleng, ia sungkan jujur saja. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan penting, namun Jimin ingin tahu, "Tae, apa benar kau tak punya teman? Kenapa bisa begitu?-"

"Aku aneh dan aku berbeda. Tidak semua orang dapat menerimaku, itulah alasannya." Jawab Taehyung cepat tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, Taehyung ingin mencari teman yang benar-benar mau berteman dengannya meski resiko terbesarnya adalah orang itu langsung membencinya jika ia mengatakan nya dengan jujur. "Aneh?" Jimin berucap sambil menggaruk pucuk kepalanya, "Aneh kenapa? Kau tampan dan baik, apanya yang aneh?"

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat untuk mempersiapkan diri mendapat celaan dan ucapan selamat tinggal teman, kita bukan teman lagi, seperti itu. Meski sudah berkali kali ia mendapatkan yang seperti itu, tetap saja, tetap sakit menerima kenyataannya.

"Aku pencinta sesama. Aku Homo," Ujar Taehyung lirih dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia belum siap, jujur saja. Namun Taehyung membuka matanya dengan cepat saat yang ia dengar hanya gumaman tak jelas dari Jimin. Terdengar santai dan tanpa penekanan, "Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung menatap Jimin tak percaya. Jimin hanya memberikan sorot mata yang biasa dan memaklumi ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung jadi berfikir orang ini bodoh dan tak faham atau memang ia tak mempermasalahkan ke-anehan dirinya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jimin berucap polos, "Aku menyukai sesama lelaki, apa kau tak masalah?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hey, semua orang berhak menaruh hati pada siapapun dan apapun itu. Dan kurasa itu bukan masalah besar dalam pertemanan." Ucapan Jimin membuat Taehyung bernafas lega mendengarnya. Tapi Taehyung jadi curiga akan sesuatu, "Apa kau juga pencinta sesama jenis?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pencinta sesama. Aku bahkan habis memutuskan pacar perempuanku sebelum aku ke Seoul." Taehyung menggeleng, Jimin pasti akan meninggalkannya dan ia akan membuat Taehyung kembali kesepian. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku bukan pencinta sesama, Tae?"

"Kurasa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini, setelah kau tahu aku pencinta sesama Jim." Jimin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Taehyung mencoba menenangkannya. Akhirnya Jimin paham maksud Taehyung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku, Tae. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah merasa puas dengan perempuan, mereka menjengkelkan, apakah lebih baik aku belajar untuk sepertimu Tae?" Taehyung membulat matanya, ia tak percaya, benarkah Jimin mengatakannya dengan jujur atau hanya akan berkata manis lalu meninggalkannya. Taehyung pun mencari kebenaran dimanik hitam menenangkan milik Jimin. Yah, kata-kata itu langsung dari otak Jimin jika Taehyung tak salah lihat.

"Aku akan mengajarimu Jim."

.

Taehyung dan Jimin pun akhirnya terus berbincang juga bertukar guyonan untuk mengalahkan suara bising disekitar mereka. Mempererat ikatan persahabat mereka meski baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu, keseruan diantara mereka bagaikan persahabatan yang sudah terjali selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Mereka cocok untuk bertukar pendapat.

Taehyung mencoba mengecek jam tangan miliknya untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang dan acara apa yang akan dilaksanakan disana. Setelah melihatnya Taehyung girang seketika. Bak seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah didalam kemasan makanan ringannya, begitu histeris. Sampai Jimin pun berjingkat kaget untuk kedua kalinya, "Ada apa sih, Tae?"

"Hey, hey, sebentar lagi pemuda cantik akan muncul." Taehyung berucap dengan tak sabaran membuat Jimin penasaran juga dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Taehyung, "Maksud kamu?"

Dan teriakan bergemuruh membuat suara yang memantul diaula itu terasa berputar putar disana. Seseorang telah masuk melewati pintu utama dan berjalan lambat menuju panggung kecil yang ada didepan, Jimin baru sadar jika ada panggung itu.

Dalam mode bingung dan risih akan suara gemuruh, Jimin hanya dapat menatap jijik ke Taehyung yang seperti fangirl, "Tae ada apa?"

"Mereka. Lihatlah." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya yang masih sibuk dengan dunia histerisnya. Ah, sudahlah Jimin lelah. Ia tak tahu, harus bagaimana disaat semua orang berteriak dan kegirangan ia hanya dapat diam dan mengamati disampingnya.

.

Setelah perang dunia -menurut Jimin- itu selesai dan sekarang semuanya tampak duduk dengan tenang dilantai, Jimin lega, namun masih penasaran. Ia terlalu kampungan untuk tahu. Jimin menyenggol bahu Taehyung yang masih bergerak gelisah untuk melihat kedepan, "Ada apa sebenarnya, Tae?"

Taehyung pun akhirnya menyerah untuk melihat kedepan dengan jelas sementara manusia yang ada didepannya juga ingin melihat dengan jelas empat pemuda yang duduk dikursi sambil berceloteh yang Jimin tak ingin dengar. Jimin tidak pernah menyukai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, Jimin juga tidak pernah menjadi seorang penggemar selain penggemar dance, guru dancenya dan ayahnya tentu saja.

"Perhatikan empat namja didepan sana, dan bagaimana menurutmu?" Taehyung menarik keatas rahang Jimin agar pemuda itu tak banyak tanya dan langsung melihat apa yang terjadi. Jimin menatap datar empat pemuda didepan sana dengan biasa, tidak ada yang spesial, "Biasa saj-" Ucapan Jimin menggantung saat mata nya menangkap siluet wajah putih pucat dengan tampang manis didepan sana. Jimin terpaku juga terpanah saat itu juga, Jimin mengusap matanya dan mengerjapkanya beberapa kali namun tetap saja, tetap wajah manis itu yang terlihat dikaca matanya.

"Hey Tae, kurasa aku menyukai sesama."

 **TBC!**

 **Maafkan ini terlalu panjang buat ganti karena updatenya lama..**

 **Thanks For:**

 **ameliariska330, GitArmy, TaeYoonMin, keikke, Gtz, Yoon420, Kyuminsimple0713, ycsupernova, MyNameX, siscaMinstalove, Mr Yoon, vhopeisreal, minkook94, wlndrirn.**

 ***Maaf kalo salah***

 **Maaf untuk gaje, Jelek apalagi typo yang tak sengaja..**

 **HEY! Udah update chapter 2 nya.**

 **Makasih yang udah baca dan memperkenalkan dirinya..**

 **I Love You.**


End file.
